


I've never been so happy (to see a photograph of me)

by Ship_theboybands



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_theboybands/pseuds/Ship_theboybands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall really likes taking photos. And he really, really likes Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've never been so happy (to see a photograph of me)

Niall really likes taking photos. 

At first it was just on his iPhone, whenever he saw something beautiful or cool or if he just wanted to make sure he kept a certain memory, he would whip out his phone and take a picture. But Harry noticed this and told him to buy a decent camera.

And after Niall bought a decent camera, he got a bit obsessed. He just found something really special about seeing something and then capturing it, and keeping it. He still does.

In every new city they land, Niall wakes up early enough that the sun is just rising and he takes photos from the roof.

He sticks his camera out of the window of the tour bus and takes blurry shots of street sighs. 

He plucks his camera out from backstage at the end of the gig and takes pictures of the screaming fans, and then the empty arena.

And he takes pictures of his friends.

And he takes pictures of Harry.

He takes a lot of pictures of Harry, actually. He takes pictures of him pulling faces at him, and he takes pictures of him thinking, and he takes pictures of him laughing. And Harry doesn't seem to mind at all, he's grown so used to the sound of Niall's shutter going off that he doesn't really notice it. And if it was creeping Harry out then Niall would stop, but Harry just gets this pleased expression on his face, so he doesn't.

And one time Harry flipped off the paparazzi, so Niall didn't take a picture of him for a month. But then when they were cuddling platonically on the sofa Harry flicked Niall's ear and asked him in a quiet voice why Niall never took photos of him anymore. And Niall answered truthfully that he thought it was bothering him and something like relief washed over Harrys face. He shook his head and said it didn't, so Niall took photos of him again.

One day they're at the beach, and Niall's taking pictures of the ocean. He's trying to capture the moment after a wave crashes that the salt starts darting back into the sea when he feels a pair of hands on his waist and nearly jumps out of his skin.  
Harry apologises quickly, letting go of Niall and taking a step back,  
Niall starts saying that its fine but then he's turning round, and Harry's shirtless, and his hair is wet, and the light is hitting him in a way that makes him seem golden, so Niall lifts up his camera and takes a picture. And it's the best one he's ever taken. And Niall thinks he's really fucked. And then Harry laughs and snatches the camera out of Niall's hands and tells him that the ones of the shells are pretty. But Niall thinks Harry's prettier.

New York is Niall's favourite place so far because there is so much happening at every angle. He takes more photos than he has in any of the other cities, and the one's from the roof at sunrise are pretty breathtaking. Also Harrys started taking pictures of him.

At first it was just when Niall took one of Harry, he would steal the camera from him and take one of Niall as some kind of payment. It became this unspoken deal that if Niall wanted to take a picture of Harry, he was going to have to expect one of himself in return 

But then Harry got a decent camera and started doing it all the time. And Niall really doesn't know what to do with that. They're both so used to it and they've never questioned it, they both just like taking pictures of each other. Platonically.

So Niall's on the roof of the hotel, and it's sunrise, and he's getting these stunning shots of the Empire State Building where the clouds are light pink behind it, when Harry appears out of nowhere, on the other side of the roof,and takes a picture of him. And Niall's so not sure what to say that he just turns back round and keeps taking pictures of the sky, and Harry keeps taking pictures of him taking pictures. This whole situation is making his head hurt. The sound of Harrys feet on gravel as he moves closer keeps getting louder, but Niall just keeps taking pictures. And Harry says something about it being a beautiful morning, and Niall says that the clouds look like candy floss, and then Harrys hands are on his waist, like at the beach, except this time he spins Niall round and pushes the camera away from his face and kisses him. Its slow and soft and gentle, and Harrys lips taste like peppermint. His hands on Niall's waste are so careful, and he rubs gentle circles into Niall's hips with his thumbs. Everything is delicate and loving and light pink, and maybe that's not platonic, because maybe Niall's thought Harry was prettier than candy floss clouds for a long time.

Niall really likes taking photos. And he really, really likes Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> So there was no direct speech here on purpose, because I felt like setting myself that challenge. There's no real plot here it's just cute.


End file.
